


Drifting Memories

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: After Isabelle is injured on a hunt, she wakes up without certain memories. Lucky for her, a beautiful woman is at her bedside, gently taking care of her until she can remember again.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33
Collections: Rare Pair Gift Exchange





	Drifting Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miscnine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscnine/gifts).



> This is written for the Rare Pair Exchange. miscnine, I hope you enjoy! I tried to fit your favorite tropes into this as much as I could, and I was really excited to be able to write some Clizzy again. <3 <3

Izzy keeps putting one foot in front of the other, ignoring the way her vision is slowly going black around the edges and the ache in her head. She remembers hitting the wall hard and when she touches that same spot, her hand comes back bloody. Fuck. This is bad. But she needs to keep moving, keep pushing forward. She thinks about taking out her stele and drawing an iratze rune but she’s so dizzy she’s sure she’d just end up dropping it. 

Her hands hit the ground and that’s when she realizes she’s fallen. Izzy’s eyes stare down at the grown, wondering how she’s gotten down here. She closes her eyes a moment, just to rest, just to get her bearings. 

She doesn’t open them again. 

~~~

Izzy’s mouth feels like it’s filled with cotton as she slowly comes to again. She blinks her eyes open, closing them immediately as her head aches with the light. A groan leaves her lips. 

“Hey.”

Izzy tries to open her eyes again, finding her big brother sitting at her side and looking down at her, concern clear on his face. She feels a big hand encompass her own and she gives him a squeeze as best as she can. 

“By the Angel, Izzy,” Alec breathes out, relief clear in his voice. “You’re okay.”

“I’m okay,” she croaks out, her voice breaking. Someone stands up, walking over to Izzy’s other side. They share a look with Alec and he nods. 

“I’ll be right back, okay. You and Clary can have a moment.” Izzy’s eyes widen, her hand tightening. “It’s fine, Izzy.” He brings her hand up, kissing the back of her hand before letting go and walking out of the room. 

Izzy turns her head, staring up at the gorgeous woman her brother has left her with. Her eyes are the prettiest shade of green, her red hair pulled back into a messy bun. There are bags under her eyes, like she’s been worrying herself sick, all over Izzy. It doesn’t make sense because Izzy doesn’t even recognize this person. 

“Izzy,” the woman says, holding out her hand, waiting expectantly for Izzy to take it. 

Despite not knowing who this person is, there’s a deep pull within Izzy’s gut, something that’s whispering for Izzy to trust her. The pull is familiar and warm, almost like an instinct she can’t ignore. A Shadowhunter is taught to trust their instincts and her instincts are telling her she can trust this person. The only question is how much time is Izzy missing? Could this be her  _ parabatai _ ? 

The thought lingers a long moment. Because it’s the only thing she can come up with, Izzy latches onto it. She can trust her  _ parabatai  _ with her life. Izzy reaches out, taking the woman’s hand. They both let go of their held breath and Izzy feels herself go warm all over with the simple touch, a little flutter going through her belly. 

Izzy’s eyes scan the woman’s face, watching as her cheeks blossom with pink. Izzy is practically blown away with how  _ beautiful _ she is, and here she is at Izzy’s side, holding Izzy’s hand. She feels breathless and this time it has nothing to do with her head injury. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she says.  _ Clary _ , comes to Izzy’s mind and she’s not really sure if it’s her own memory or if she only knows because of what Alec had said.  _ Clary _ . It feels right. 

Izzy licks her lips, wishing her mouth wasn’t so dry. Her voice cracks as she answers, “me too.”

“Oh, babe,” Clary murmurs under her breath, letting go of Izzy’s hand and turning away. Izzy misses the contact immediately. She clenches her fist, only now noticing the way her knuckles are bruised. By the Angel, she came really, really close to not fighting her way out. 

Clary comes back with a glass of water in her hand. She gently helps Izzy sit up before bringing the cup to her lips. She’s so achingly gentle. Clary holds Izzy like Izzy is precious and worth keeping safe, like Izzy  _ means _ something to Clary. 

Izzy has seen the way Alec and Jace care about each other and somehow, she knows this is different from that. 

Izzy drinks the cool water, grateful for how refreshing it is. She already feels so much better then when she first woke up. Careful fingers slide over Izzy’s forehead and she closes her eyes, enjoying the touch as Clary pushes her dark hair off of her face. 

“Thank you,” Izzy whispers, not really knowing what she’s thankful for, just that she’s grateful to have someone at her side, someone who’s taking care of her. 

“Of course, sweetheart. There’s no place I’d rather be than right here,” Clary says, her voice coming out shaky. “I’m sorry I wasn’t with you on your mission. I should have been there. This is my fault.”

“Hey,” Izzy says, cutting her off. “This isn’t your fault.” She can’t remember exactly what happened but of that she’s sure. This wasn’t Clary’s fault. 

“If I hadn’t promised Simon-”

Izzy shushes her, reaching out and taking her hand. “It’s okay. You made a promise and who would you be if you didn’t go through with it for your best friend.” Because yes, Simon is Clary’s best friend. Clary’s  _ vampire _ best friend. Things are starting to come together, pushing through the fog. It’s slow. Slower than Izzy wants. She wants to know who Clary is. Needs to know what Clary is  _ to her _ . 

Her first thought was her  _ parabatai _ , the other half of her soul, the sharpness to her blade. But the way Clary is looking at her is different than that. Something that goes deeper than a platonic bond. 

“Can I have your arm?”

Izzy holds it out without hesitation, watching as Clary draws an  _ iratze _ rune onto her forearm. The fog begins to clear and the ache going on behind her eyes fades. She lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Oh,” Izzy breathes, memories coming back all at once. 

Very much not  _ parabatai _ . 

Very much so partners. 

Oh. 

“I love you,” Izzy says, her voice the most confident it’s been since waking up. “I love you, Clary.”

Clary runs her fingers through Izzy’s hair and she leans into the touch. “I love you too. How are you feeling?”

“Good enough for a kiss?”

Clary snorts in amusement, a smile stretching across her face. Instead of answering, she leans down and kisses Izzy’s lips gently and despite everything that’s happened in the last day, Izzy knows everything is gonna be okay. 


End file.
